villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck (also simply known by his surname Scheck) is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 8th feature film Hey Arnold!: The Movie. He is the British-German-American CEO of Future Tech Industries, a corporation that bought up and attempted to tear down Arnold's neighborhood by avenge his family. He was voiced by , who also played Rotti Largo in Repo! The Genetic Opera, Lips Manlis in Dick Tracy, and the Serial Assgrabber in The Cleveland Show. Appearance Scheck is a tall, slender man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a blue suit, a white shirt, a purple tie, and plum shoes. Personality While Scheck originally appears to be a nice, if not somewhat treacherous developer, he is eventually revealed to be downright manipulative and cruel. He wants to tear down Arnold's neighborhood and build a shopping mall over it, because a historical incident occurred there that sullied his family name. He is extremely quarrelsome, argumentative, opprobrious and truculent, as he confronts Arnold and Gerald revealing his true intentions for bulldozing their neighborhood. While Scheck is definitely dishonorable and corrupt, that is not really that bad in itself. But, stealing and later burning the document declaring the neighborhood a historical landmark, trying to stop a bus - with children on it - by ordering the overpass that they are driving on blown up, and being completely willing to run down a crowd of people, including children, with his car crosses the line. History Scheck was the direct descendant of Archibald Von Scheck, the British colonial governor of Hillwood area during the Tomato Incident. Nick Vermicelli directly answers to him. He was also mentioned in the chapter book, "Arnold for President", where Helga manages to get his help to build a skateboard ramp at PS 118. Role in the film Scheck is the head of moving realtor company "Future Tech Industries" and wants to build a mall in Arnold's neighborhood and places a huge screen called the "Scheckivision" counting down the days till demolition. He keeps a document that declares it a landmark hide in filing cabinet. When Arnold and Gerald confront Scheck of having the document that declares the neighborhood a landmark, he denies having it and kicks the boys out of his office. The boys soon learn form a mysterious person known as "Deep Voice" that Scheck is lying and the document is located in a vault in his office--the key of which is currently in possession of Scheck's assistant Nick Vermicelli. After several close calls, Arnold and Gerald eventually manage to take the key off the sleeping Vermecelli's neck. Shortly after the boys leave, Vermicelli is confronted by a furious Big Bob Pataki (having discovered that he tricked him into signing off 51% of his beeper company to Scheck) and attacks Vermecelli. The fight ends with Vermecilli slamming the fridge door on Bob's face, knocking him out. As Vermecelli goes to the sink to wash himself, he looks in the mirror and finally notices the key is gone, and he alerts Scheck. Meanwhile, Arnold and Gerald infiltrate FTi and evenutally mangage locate the vault in Scheck's office, only to find the document missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down Arnold's neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying the Scheck name. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to get away, and are sure that they have failed, until Deep Voice (later revealed to be Helga) convinces Arnold to obtain FTI security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document, which Arnold does. When Scheck sees the kids escaping with the footage of him burning the document and boarding Bus #13, he roars with rage and phones Vermicelli to stop the children before taking the chase. Scheck orders Vermicelli to blow the overpass. Vermicelli nervously tells Scheck he could use 15 years of life sentences but he reluctantly gives in and detonates the overpass. Luckily, the bus manages to jump the hole and eventually skids to a stop in front of the neighborhood. Arnold, Gerald and Helga climb out of the overturned buss and Arnold shows the workers & residence the footage on the giant jumbo screen. Mayor Dixie declares it national to everyone's delight. Just then, Scheck arrives in his car demanding his workers to demolish the neighborhood, but they refuse, angrily pointing to the evidence on the screen. The angry crowd then march at him, forcing Scheck to reenter his car. When Scheck sees Arnold and Gerald right in front of him, he tries to mow them down, only to discover that Arnold's Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires. Scheck is then arrested and sent to jail for his crimes. Trivia *His physical appearance is remarkably similar to Stan Smith from American Dad!. However, Hey Arnold!: The Movie is three years older than American Dad!. *He crossed the Moral Event Horizon (or at least tried to) when he attempted to run over Arnold and Gerald; however, his tires where stolen and he was unable to do so. *Although he is the main antagonist of the first film of the series, he is much less evil than his successor Lasombra. *His quote "I would've gotten away with, it if wasn't for that meddling footbal head, that kid with the weird stack of hair, and that brat with the one eyebrow!" is a reference from the iconic phrase of almost every villain when being unmasked in all Scooby-Doo media. *Scheck has appeared to be both British and German. *Scheck shares similarities with Marty Wolf from the live-action comedy Big Fat Liar: **Both of the films they respectively appear were released in 2002. **Both are very wealthy men just before their defeats. **Both of their primary rivals are still children, who are also the protagonists of their movies (Scheck to Arnold; Marty to Jason). **Both share plans that has them trying to hide their true malicious natures to the public. **Both willingly and carelessy stole and burnt important pieces of documents in front of the protagonists, who are in need of them. (Scheck: the Hillwood document; Marty: Jason's "Big Fat Liar" essay). * VILLAINOUS ACT Backfired: Sheck attempted to run over Arnold Shortman and Gerald Martin Johanssen. Fortunately, his plan to murder them failed by Grandma Gertie who had the wheels to his car removed after Grandpa Phil discovered that Sheck was a cheating liar before getting into his car to commit the attempt. Soon the police arrived on the scene and had Sheck was placed under arrest before getting told "Tell it to the judge, you big donut hole!" by Helga G. Pataki at the end of the movie. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Embezzlers Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Deal Makers Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Creator Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Extravagant Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Traitor